


Staying Awake

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: The three of you like to stay awake.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Sleep [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Kudos: 57





	Staying Awake

The three of you were one being together had been one of the weirdest things the rest of your team had seen. For Tony it hadn’t been usual back in the day to see him with two women on his arms but never a woman and a man, with you the team knew you were polyamorous but they all thought you were too sweet and gentle to get into a relationship with two reckless men, and Steve, well no-one expected him to be in a relationship at all, least of all with the two of you.  
It was because hadn’t expected it none of them saw the similarities between the three of you. The intense drive to save everyone and to help others, the sarcasm you all seemed to share, the compassion you all had and the drive you all had.  
Your drive is what pushed the three of you to join the Avengers, to help people, but with this drive came issues. Issues with sleep particularly. The three of you all had an intense drive and when you set your mind to something you couldn’t stop until it was finished, leading to many sleepless nights.

Tony had been in his labs for days. He had a lot of projects that he wanted to start, and finish, and he didn’t want to leave his lab until they were all done.  
You and Steve were the only people who saw Tony in the past few days. You would go down to ask him to come to bed, bring him coffee and food when he forgot to ask for any himself, and to spend time with the overworked man.  
He was a driven man and liked to do his best for others. That’s why he was spending some much time on is suits and upgrading Parker’s, but he wasn’t taking care of himself and you and Steve were starting to get worried.  
“Tony, please just come to bed for the night?” You asked on the third day. “You’re not going to be any use to anyone when you collapse from exhaustion.”  
“That’s what the coffee’s for.” Tony said, lifting the cup of cold coffee towards the two of you. “It keeps me sharp.” He added, still not looking up from his work.  
“Tony, I watched you butter your toast with your watch.” Steve sighed. “And that was just this morning.” He added, making you laugh at the memory.  
“It sort of worked.” Tony defended himself, cheeks turning slightly pink. “It wasn’t even a mistake; it was an experiment to see what other objects could be used to effectively butter toast.”  
“Tony, darling, you’re not sharp. You need to sleep.” You tried to persuade him, and when he didn’t answer, you turned to guilting him. “Please Tony, we miss you and the beds so cold without you.”  
“I’m sorry sweetheart.” Tony sighed, looking up from his toys and moving over to the two of you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin of your head as he took one of Steve’s hands. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy the last few nights. I swear to whoever’s out there I am almost finished, and I will come to bed in a minute.”  
“Do you promise?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.  
“Yes, I promise.” Tony said, stepping away from you to place a hand on his heart and raised the other. “You two go get settled and I’ll be right there.”  
Both you and Steve shared a look and nodded after a minute. The two of you made it back up to the bedroom and both got changed.  
“Hey there, Cap.” You said as Steve wrapped his arms around your waist. He hummed and laid his head on yours as he pulled you closer.  
“You look beautiful baby doll.” He told you, causing you to shake your head slightly.  
“I’m wearing one of your shirts and some panties, I’m no Victoria Secret model.” You said, with a slight roll of your eyes.  
“I don’t care what you’re wearing, you always look beautiful to me baby doll.” He said. Your turned in your arms to face him and placed your hands on his chest.  
“Why don’t you show me?” You asked, playing with the hem of his shirt. Steve yanked his shirt off and attached his lips to yours as he led you towards the bed. Your knees met the edge and Steve had just taken your shirt off when the bedroom door opened.  
“I came back at the best time.” Tony smirked, stumbling closer to the pair of you. You and Steve shared a concerned look as Tony bumped into a few objects.  
“Tony, are you drunk?” You asked, pulling your shirt back on and standing.  
“No, no I’m perfectly sober. Just a bit dizzy, maybe a bit tired.” He admitted almost falling over his feet. Steve grabbed him by the waist before he fell and led him over to the bed.  
“Are you trying to seduce me, cap?” Tony asked as you leaned down to take his shoes off.  
“No, we’re putting you to bed.” Steve answered, laying him under the covers. You got in on his other side and wrapped an arm around his waist as he tried to sit up.  
“But I thought we were having sexy times?” He whined. You smiled at the man as Steve got in on his other side.  
“No, it’s time for you to sleep.” You told the man, but it didn’t really matter because he was already falling asleep. “Night, Tony. Night, Stevie.” You said laying your head on Tony’s chest.  
“Night Y/N.” Steve said, leaning over to kiss your forehead. For the first time in days, Tony was finally in bed asleep with the two of you.

Steve worked far too hard. He was always on a mission, working on a mission report, training or doing something. He liked to keep busy, liked to work on things and try to help save as many people as he could. He liked to help and that’s what he did.  
But because he like to help, he could end up running himself into the ground sometimes. He could spend days, even weeks, staying awake to try and do more than he should, more than he could. But he kept pushing, and pushing, and you and Tony were scared he was going to end up getting hurt.  
Steve had been gone for nine days. The three of you had spoken over the phone a couple of times, and each time he sounded more exhausted than the last.  
He was finally getting back today, and you were anxiously waiting to see what kind of state your boyfriend was in.  
“Y/N, stop pacing you’re making me dizzy.” Tony said, watching as you paced the length of your room.  
“I can’t help it.” You sighed, running a hand through your hair. “I just really want to see him. See if he’s okay.” You added. Tony reached out and grabbed your free hand as you passed him and pulled you onto his lap.  
“Sweetheart, he’s okay.” Tony said. “He’s Captain America, of course he’s okay.”  
“You heard him the phone before, Tony. He sounded ready to pass out.” You murmured, looking up at him.  
“He’ll be fine. It was a long mission.” Tony told you, playing with the ends of your hair.  
“It wasn’t that long a mission.” Steve spoke up from the doorway. You and Tony snapped your heads to look at the blonde who was leaning heavily against the doorway.  
“Stevie.” You sighed, jumping off Tony’s lap to greet the super soldier with a hug. “You’re back.” You said into his chest.  
“Hey baby doll.” He murmured, placing a kiss onto your head. Tony moved over to the two of you and wrapped his arms around you both. “Hey smartass.”  
“Such language, Rogers.” Tony smirked, leaning up to kiss the blonde. “Didn’t expect it out of you.”  
“Shut up, Tony.” Steve said, cheeks turning red.  
“Come on, you need sleep.” You said, attempting to pull him towards the bed. Steve stopped you from pulling him and smiled guiltily at you.  
“Sorry, Y/N, but I’ve still got mission reports to start before I even think about sleep.” Steve said, running his fingers through his hair.  
“What you need is a shower.” Tony piped in; nose crinkled as he caught a whiff of his boyfriend. “Because you stink capsicle.”  
“It’s on my list.” Steve told you both, cheeks reddening again.  
“Well I’m changing your list. Go shower and then you can do your reports and then you have to sleep.” You told Steve, putting a hand on your hip.  
“Yes Y/N.” Steve muttered, looking away from you. Raising an eyebrow that meant now, Steve quickly scurried into the bathroom.  
“I love it when you take charge like that. It gets me all tingly.” Tony smirked, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
“Shut it, Tony.” You said, grinning at the man. “Come on I have a plan.” You added before explaining said plan to the man.  
When Steve exited the bathroom, the lights were low, you and Tony were in bed with a laptop on and waiting.  
“If you have to work on those reports, you might as well be comfortable while you do it.” Tony said, pulling the covers back for the blonde.  
Steve readily crawled into bed with the two of you and when he was settled pulled the computer onto his lap. He was only working for a minutes before you pushed him forward and started rubbing his shoulders.  
“You look stressed, honey. It’s just to help you relax while you’re working.” You explained, getting a knot out of his back. Steve hummed appreciatively and gladly leaned into your hands. His head started to fall forward as he began to doze.  
You moved back to your original spot and Tony gently pushed Steve backwards and took the computer off the bed.  
“Just close your eyes for a minute or two Steve.” Tony said, smiling gently.  
“You two tricked me.” Steve murmured before falling fast asleep as you and Tony shared a grin.  
“Night Tony.” You told the man as you laid your head on Steve’s shoulder.  
“Night Y/N.” He said and the two of you fell asleep with Steve in between you. Steve was finally home for the first time in nine days.

Your men liked to say you were a hypocrite. You forced them to get the sleep they needed but when it came to your own sleep needs you generally ignored them. You didn’t necessarily need to be kept busy but when you found something to do, you didn’t stop until you’d finished. It was just who you were and it’s how you’d done things for years.  
There was no slowing down, or doing your project in parts, it was all at once or not at all. Steve and Tony thought this was a good quality most of the time but when you started working yourself into the ground, they started to have an issue with this quality.  
Currently you’d been working on the computer for almost a week. The three of you had been talking recently about adopting a pet and you became very excited at the prospect of an animal running around, so you’d started to research. You took into account the three of your preferences, dog, cat, Tony wanted a wolf at one point, where you lived and the maintained each option needed.  
“Y/N, sweetheart, you don’t need to put this much effort into finding a pet.” Tony tried to tell you as you continued to type on the computer.  
“Tony, this is a living thing. We are attempting to bring a living animal into our home, we want to make sure we are 100% ready.” You said, briefly looking up and narrowing your eyes at him. Tony raised his hands in surrender and let the subject drop.  
“Baby doll, what are you doing?” Steve asked on the fifth day.  
“I found this lady in Ohio’s blog. She sponsors wolves and I just wanted to check out the option.” You told him with a smile as you continued to scroll.  
“Baby doll, do you think it’s time to get some sleep?” Steve questioned, sitting next to you on the couch.  
“After this I finish this.” You promised, smiling lightly at the blonde.  
But you didn’t stick to that promise. Instead, you continued looking at organisations, blogs and pets. You wanted to find the perfect pet for the three of you.  
“Okay. Enough is enough.” Tony said on the seventh day. He shut the laptop screen and pulled the computer off your lap, forcing you to look at him. “You are going to drive yourself crazy with this, if you don’t get some sleep.”  
“But Tony.” You whined, trying to get the computer back only for Steve to move it further away.  
“No Y/N. I know you want to find the perfect option and to make sure it’s the perfect fir for us, but you need to sleep. This isn’t healthy.” He told you, placing his hands on his hips.  
“You’re going to make yourself sick, baby doll.” Steve added, looking at you worriedly.  
You could tell neither boy was going to back down on this and you honestly didn’t feel so hot at the moment either.  
“Okay.” You sighed, running your fingers through your hair. “Okay, I give in. I’ll get some sleep.” You attempted to stand but your knees chose that moment to buckle. Before you could fall Steve grabbed you by the waist and picked you up bridal style.  
“Let’s get you to bed baby doll.” He said, moving into the bedroom with Tony behind him.  
Steve placed you in the bed and he and Tony got in on either side of you.  
“Night boys. I love you.” You murmured, already drifting out into the realm of sleep.  
“We love you too.” Your boys chorused.

The three of you were determined, passionate, human beings. And that was the reason the three of you were drawn together.


End file.
